mouretsupiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Yggdrasil Group
The Yggdrasil Group (イグドラシルグループ, Igudorashirugurūpu) is a conglomerate that appears in Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace. Details The Yggdrasil Group is a large conglomerate with several hundred different companies, including transportation companies, shipbuilders, software providers and even restaurant chains under it and continually expanding . The three major groups comprising the Yggdrasil Group are Ohma Cyber (オーマ電脳, Ōma Den'nō), the Theodore Group (セオドア・グループ, Seodoa Gurūpu) and General Opticalix (ゼネラル・オプチカリクス, Zeneraru Opuchikarikusu). There are hundreds of companies below these three with various smaller ones constantly joining and leaving. At the time of the events concerning Professor Mugen's legacy, there were 2897 companies making up the conglomerate . The conglomerate secretly engages in a number of illegal activities in order to increase its expansion and profits. This include using malware in the form of a worm, which security software one of their sub-companies provides (at a very low price) is patched to let through, to steal information and to manipulate the general flow of information to their advantage. They also make use of subspace submersibles to secretly detonate explosives and disturb subspace, causing accidents that affect their competitors' shipping and business. This is all aimed at making sure that business is profitable for them and them only . Rasil Transportation Co. The commercial for Yggdrasil's sub-company Rasil Transportation Co. (ラシル運輸, Rashiru Un'yu) claims that they ensure speed and safety for deliveries no matter what the cargo or the destination Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Manga Chapter 2. Sub-Companies and Brands *General Opticalix *Lerad's (family restaurant chain) *Ohma Cyber *Theodore Group *Yggcleaning (dry-cleaners) *Akoya Shipbuilding *Rasil Home *General Optical Bank *Yggdra Engineering *Ygg Drink Provide Service History Somewhere around the time of the spring break between Marika's second and third years at Hakuoh Academy, one of Yggdrasil's sub-companies, Ohma Cyber had carried out a one-time campaign with 80% off anti-virus software, selling to the other companies in the group. They had also recently made a contract to provide security software for the Mira Stellar Forces. The distribution of the anti-virus software also provided a route for a worm for the purpose of obtaining information . Abyss of Hyperspace After another one of the Bentenmaru's jobs was cancelled, during a time when several subspace accidents (actually sabotages by Yggdrasil) had taken place, Hyakume observed an advert airing for Rasil Transportation, noting how persistent the commercial was despite the times . Wanting to exploit Professor Mugen's legacy, forces from the Yggdrasil Group, led by Scarlett Cypher, pursued his son Kanata Mugen, even commandeering three warships undergoing in-dock maintenance. When he was rescued by the Bentenmaru, they continued to take actions against him and Marika, making use of information theft and control, discrete sabotage, and even sending a group to attack the Kato House, while being hampered by the non-aggression pact on the Sea of the Morning Star regarding Marika and Serenity forces . When the Bentenmaru went in search of the professor's legacy, the Yggdrasil Group sent its forces after them, having learnt of its location via a bug placed on the yacht club's Odette-kun costume at the cleaners. The three warships engaged the Bentenmaru while sending a boarding party via assault ship to the professor's ship to seize his legacy, the Advaseele. Following the Advaseele's deployment, the Flawens were sent after it but the arrival of the Odette II and Barbaroosa allowed the Bentenmaru to go after the submersibles and thwart Yggdrasil's plans Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Manga Chapter 8Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Manga Chapter 9Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Manga Chapter 10. After the battle over the Advaseele, companies making up the conglomerate were absorbed by Fairy Jane and Serenity, and renamed Serenity Drasil (as seen on the back cover of the magazine read by Luca) . Gallery Lerads.png|Lerad's, New Okuhama City Lerad's - Flyer.png|A flyer for Lerad's Trivia *The conglomerate's name comes from the World Tree from Norse mythology. References Category:Organizations Category:Movie-Only Category:Antagonists Category:Articles requiring images